


Знаки жизни

by nealex93_17



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But only as much of a romance as these two are capable of, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/nealex93_17
Summary: Он хотел, чтобы она процветала и чтобы оставалась рядом. Он знал, что и то, и другое невозможно одновременно.





	Знаки жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signs Of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789112) by [asweetcatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetcatastrophe/pseuds/asweetcatastrophe). 



Хотя Карантир и знал, что выпитый эльфийский напиток гораздо больше затуманил его разум, чем могло бы любое зелье Людей или Гномов, он не мог возложить вину за ослабевший самоконтроль исключительно на него. Отдаленная мыль, как слабый голос из другого мира, пришла на ум, когда он, наконец, осознал, что медленно тянется к ней, пока один из темных локонов не оказался меж его пальцев. Поначалу Халет не заметила этого жеста, сидя лицом к полыхающему ярким огнем костру, вокруг которого собрались ближайшие их сподвижники; однако эльф мало обращал внимания на саму девушку, нежно поглаживая локон по естественному завитку. Среди темных волос он заметил случайную прядку седых или белых, которую счел удивительной. За все эти недели ему поведали, что изменение натурального цвета волос людей от черного, каштанового, рыжего и русого к серому или белому указывает на преклонный возраст. Узнал он так же, что новый вождь племени халадин считалась молодой, прожив всего лишь двадцать четыре года. Это вызвало еще больший интерес к ее волосам.

Они не всегда следовали спирали остальных локонов, несколько выбивались, создавая собственные очертания, слишком напоминая ему то, что олицетворял собой сегодняшний вечер. Прощальное празднование. Завтра утром ее народ покинет его владения в поисках собственной земли для поселения, поскольку она решила не принимать его предложение. Гордость, с которой Халет отказалась, разожгла в его сердце гнев, сочтя ее слова за оскорбление щедрости, но и внушила Карантиру уважение к девушке большее, чем он, казалось, мог почувствовать к кому-либо из расы Людей.

Несмотря на это печальное напоминание, он находил великую красоту в ее волнистых прядях. Эти пряди, в отличие от остальных волос, казались ему ярко сияющими звездами в темноте ночных небес, и как странно было осознавать, что его так восхищала столь особенно смертная черта.

— Они не свойственны людям моего возраста.

Он не взглянул ей в лицо, когда Халет заговорила. Ее голос — ровный, что противоречило его действиям.

— Думаю, они прекрасны, — рассеяно произнес Карантир.

Через мгновение нолдо поднял голову и заметил ее взгляд, лицо Халет помрачнело.

— Они — отпечатки трудной жизни, — пояснила девушка, и эльф понял, что не добьется чего-либо еще на эту тему.

Халет, как и большинство ее племени, выбирала слова осторожно, дабы не говорить попусту, но он без труда понял, что девушка имела в виду. Прошло всего несколько недель, как она потеряла отца и брата и приняла бразды правления халадин, несмотря на недовольство некоторых, проистекавшее исключительно из предубеждения к ее полу и нечестных суждений об умении руководить и сражаться. И будь хоть одно сомнение относительно законности ее власти, трудно спорить о справедливости выбора Халет на роль вождя. Способность править было у нее крови, а свои решения она выносила жестко, но справедливо. Что же до опытности в бою, никто из халадин и его народа не мог отрицать ее таланта сражаться с мечом или секирой. Однако эта истина не удержала некоторых, и они покинули племя, чтобы проложить собственный путь, и Халет проводила их внимательным взором, в котором читалось «они будут бороться, если выживут». Что касалось узурпаторов, алкавших титула через кровопролитие, то двух казнили, одного — ее собственной рукою, а другого — женщиной, недавно назначенной главой ее личной охраны. С тех пор никто не бросал ей вызов и многие прониклись уважением к их новому предводителю.

И все же предстоящая дорога сурова, и часть его желала, чтобы Халет осталась.

Карантиру доводилось слышать, как другие — эльдар и эдайн — жили сообща; эта идея казалась ему нелепой, пока он не встретил ее народ. Ему нравился их решительный дух в битвах, компенсировавший плохие клинки, из коих следовало, что халадин не знакомы с умелыми мастерами из нолдор или гномов. Ему нравилось, как мужчины и женщины вооружались рядом и распределяли обязанности поровну. Ему нравилось, как раскрывали они свои объятия чужакам (даже несмотря на то, что предпочитали уединенность), коль те мирно настроены. И ему нравилась сама Халет, как сильный вождь, и, если быть предельно честным с собой, как друг, которому он мог доверять и который имел наметанный глаз в вынесении решений и говорил правдиво и просто, каковы бы ни были обстоятельства.

Он хотел, чтобы она процветала и чтобы оставалась рядом. Он знал, что и то, и другое невозможно одновременно.

— Я, должно быть, совсем не похожа на эльфийских дев, — произнесла она немного довольная.

Халет нечасто проявляла веселость в присутствии своих, лишь в те мгновения, что казались тайными и священными, и Карантир решил: вино оказало свое действие и на нее тоже. А он, играясь ее локонами, уже долго-долго не сводил с не глаз, позабыв обо всем.

— Я не слишком хорошо знаком с эльфийскими девами, — признался нолдо. — И полагаю, еще не скоро повстречаю какую-то из людей.

На несколько мгновений она опустила взгляд долу, эльф заметил едва различимое подергивание брови, свойственное ей, когда она принимает тщательное решение. Подняв голову, Халет схватила его за руку, все еще державшую прядь волос, и сжала, потянув немного прежде, чем отпустить и встать на ноги. Пройдя несколько шагов, девушка обернулась, проверяя последовал ли эльф за ней. Ее выжидательный вид заставил его подняться, желая узнать, что же она задумала.

Халет медленно приблизилась к своей палатке, приподняла шкуру, прикрывавшую вход, и вошла, всего на пару шагов впереди Карантира. Не теряя времени, она сбросила отороченный мехом плащ, отстегнула меч и сумку от ремня на талии и принялась за узлы, крепившие доспех. Поскольку он ни разу не видел ее без хотя бы одного из означенных предметов, то был поражен и все больше заинтригован с каждой падавшей на пол деталью ее амуниции, пока девушка не осталась лишь в высоких сапогах и простых плотно облегавших тунике и штанах, подчеркивавших линии бедер и груди, что Карантир никогда доселе ясно не различал.

— Я разрешаю тебе посмотреть на меня, как угодно, — произнесла Халет с хорошо выработанной властностью в голосе.

Ее странные слова сбили с толку, и она продолжила, заметив его очевидное замешательство.

— Тебе стоит больше узнать о людях и противоположном поле, пока есть шанс, а я… — она ненадолго замолчала, подбирая слова. — А я хочу понять свою женскую суть с непредвзятой точки зрения.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.

Халет редко изъяснялась столь туманно, и когда племя понимало ее превратно, проявляла упрямство, но относилась снисходительно к его случайным переспросам.

— Это тело становилось предметом покушений на убийство, оно приводило к тому, что мои умения ставили под сомнения, и прежде чем меня избрали атаманом, оно заставляло мужчин считать, что со мною можно распускать руки, даже если я не дозволяла. Я не ненавижу свое тело, хоть оно и принесло мне много бед. А ты не смотришь на меня с таким пренебрежением, как раньше. Ты осуждал мой народ, но никогда меня — за то, что я женщина. И поэтому я хочу понять, что ты думаешь обо мне.

Хотя предложение и показалось ему странным, Карантир не мог отрицать правоты ее слов, учитывая все те познания о людях, приобретенные им за последние несколько недель. И все же он мог научиться большему с ее помощью. Кроме того, это пошло бы на пользу и Халет в качестве достойного прощального подарка. Эльф уже распорядился приготовить официальные дары для племени халадин — мечи нолдорской работы и кубок для Халет, что она передала бы наследникам –, но эту просьбу он выполнил бы для нее не как союзник, а как друг, которому доверяешь.

Он подошел к ней, пока между ними не оказалась лишь пара дюймов, и снова коснулся ее волос.

— Я сказал, что твои волосы прекрасны, — повторил эльф. — Они напоминают мне ночное небо, а светлые пряди — будто звезды.

Уголки ее губ чуть дернулись, она усмехнулась — словно тихий вздох. Карантир не удержался и метнул на нее свирепый взор за эту легкомысленность.

— Прозвучало весьма по-эльфийски, насколько я могу судить, — пояснила девушка, и гнев нолдо слегка утих.

Сосредоточившись на темных глазах Халет, он скользящим движением отпустил волосы. Ее глаза оказались самой любопытной чертой, что он приметил в ней в первую встречу, ибо у большинства халадин они часто были карими или почти черными. Ее — зелеными, но столь глубоко темного оттенка, что менее зоркие люди могли различить его лишь в яркий солнечный день.

— Твои очи — не такие, как у остального племени. Они — сумеречный лес и хранят мудрость, превосходящую прожитые годы, — Карантир замолчал, неуверенный, стоит ли высказать мысль до конца, но зная, как она желает честного ответа, продолжил: — и страх.

Эльф почувствовал, как она сглотнула, но взгляд остался по-прежнему решительным.

Ему не ведомо было, чего страшилась Халет, но он мог догадаться: ее командование под угрозой, путешествие халадин полно опасностей и может привести к бесповоротной гибели. Возможно даже, учитывая сказанное ею о предыдущих отношениях с мужчинами, она опасалась своего нынешнего положения. Но, в конечном счете, он не человек.

Карантир потянулся к ее лицу, будто желая прикоснуться к щеке, но замер. Девушка сказала, что ему дозволено осмотреть ее как угодно, но не давала разрешение на большее. Эльфу не пришлось долго ждать: Халет быстро перевела взгляд с его ладони на лицо и уверенно кивнула.

Никогда прежде не доводилось ему касаться обнаженной кожи кого-либо из расы Людей, но в то мгновение, как пальцы дотронулись до ее лица, он ощутил необходимость закрыть глаза. Кожа Халет оказалась теплой — несмотря на легкую прохладу в палатке –, теперь мужчина чувствовал источник жизненной силы, струившийся в ней, биение сердца — эту хрупкую искорку, которая гаснет так скоро. Она была столь ощутима, что Карантиру пришлось силой вытеснить мысль о ней прежде, чем углубится в суть. Когда порыв был подавлен, он провел, лаская пальцами, по щеке — более нежной и гладкой, чем в его ожиданиях. Все в мире людей казалось столь грубым, что нолдо и не предполагал встретить такое маленькое наслаждение. Открыв глаза, он заметил, как бледна его рука на фоне глубокого загара с легким румянцем.

— Ты теплая и мягкая, — произнес Карантир, полагая, что ей хочется услышать его мысли на ее счет, но Халет лишь молча и внимательно следила за его действиями.

Эльф не спеша и безмолвно принялся разглядывать ее черты. Его черты часто описывали как острые, у девушки, если так можно выразиться, они являли противоположность. Большие глаза с чуть приподнятыми уголками, что добавляло ей серьезности. Нос — маленький и плоский, в отличие от его — длинного и прямого, это показалось ему очень женственной чертой. По размеру, в отличие от формы, он был совсем как у эльфийских дев. Нолдо провел пальцами по лицу Халет так, чтобы нащупать подбородок, не столь выдающийся, как у него, с крохотной ямочкой в центре, которую прежде не замечал.

Итак, она выглядела иначе, чем любой знакомый ему из Старших Детей Эру, но то, что отличает эльфа от человека, не более, чем ощущение. Лишь небольшие шероховатости кожи — вот все, что выделяло девушку от эльдар.  
Он перевел взор с подбородка к устам, пухлым и темным, и очертил большим пальцем линию под нижней губой, чтобы понять, как различаются оттенки здесь и на лице. Уста показались еще нежнее и немного влажными. Когда Карантир прикоснулся к ним, Халет слегка приоткрыла рот, чуть вздохнула и прикрыла, дабы не слишком мешать эльфу.

И в это мгновение мужчине подумалось, как и Люди, и Эльфы показывают привязанность, соединяя свои губы, и что бы это было за чувство, если бы он коснулся своими тонкими устами ее полных. Такого ему не доводилось испытать раньше, и нолдо не знал, как девушка ответит, так что отринул эту мысль, чтобы продолжить урок.

Сбросив верхнюю амуницию, Халет осталась в нескольких украшениях: множество колец и шпилек в ушах и тканая повязка на голове. Пирсинг — традиция среди племени халадин, однажды ему пытались объяснить, что каждый из них значил. Многие из колец свидетельствовали о победе в бою, но и находились особые, указывавшие на род занятий, умения и положение в семье. А вот повязку, символизировавшая ее атаманскую власть, носила лишь она. Похожая была и у отца Халет, но девушка настояла, чтобы ее сожгли вместе с телом и вышили ей новую, как знак начинающейся эпохи.

Мужчина провел двумя пальцами по повязке. Ее сделали из грубых материалов, шершавых наощупь, но такая прослужит как минимум несколько поколений. Сейчас Карантиру пришло на ум, что чаша и не такой уж подходящий подарок, как новый обруч из метала и драгоценностей, сверкавших в обрамлении темных волос, что гораздо больше подходил бы ей, чем эта невзрачная поделка.

Убрав волосы за ухо, он обнажил множество украшений.

— Это больно? — спросил нолдо; эльфу ничего не стоило бы потерпеть боль от проколов, в отличие от человека, однако в последнем Карантир не был уверен.

— Больно, лишь когда протыкают дырку, — ответила девушка. — Потом через несколько дней проходит воспаление, а сейчас я чувствую их, только потянув или покрутив.

Еще долго Карантир рассматривал колечки, не зная, что же думать об обычае людей. Ее ухо — маленькое и округлое — совсем не такое острое, как его, и полностью украшенное драгоценностями. Большинство сделаны были из метала, и тончайшая их часть проходила через плоть, чтобы не менять формы раковины, но некоторые — из глины или кости — растягивали кожу, что показалось ему неприятным.

Эльф ухватился за одно из колец по краю и подергал его вперед-назад, проверяя реакцию девушки. Халет будто и не заметила; интересно, как она ощутила его манипуляции.

— Тебе они не нравятся.

Конечно, выражение лица выдало Карантира.

— Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного, — дипломатично ответил он. — Если бы у меня было больше времени, то я бы привык.

Но у него не будет времени.

Она немного пожала плечами.

— Люди не из нашего племени тоже сочли бы их некрасивыми. Ты не обидел меня, — пояснила Халет.

Нолдо кивнул и по очереди проверил каждый пирсинг. На одном из колец девушка слегка отстранилась.

— Новое, — сказала она, выпрямляясь.

— Прости, — мужчина немного поклонился ей.

Будучи обычного роста для эльфа, Карантир часто ловил себя на мысли, будто возвышается над Халет, как башня, а ведь она превосходила многих женщин и равнялась с мужами из своего племени.

Едва касаясь, мужчина переместил руку на шею, ниже уха. Раньше нолдо счел, что жизнь сильнее всего текла там, где он дотронулся до щеки, но это было ничто в сравнении с потоком здесь. Карантир нажал пальцами на кожу: сила ее лилась стремительными ударами вперед-назад. Такой хрупкой Халет ему представилась теперь: как много бед могут свалить ее прежде, чем старость возьмет свое, и скоро она уйдет — осознание сего оказалось столь мучительным, что Карантир не смог вытерпеть. И печаль, от коей не скрыться, хлынула в сердце.

Наверное, прошло довольно много времени, когда он наконец взглянул девушке в лицо: она смотрела на него с большим любопытством.

— Людям приходится жить, зная о быстротечности своего существования, даже если они и пытаются позабыть об этом. Для нас, эльфов, эта идея не просто глубоко неприятна, но даже немыслима.

Халет медленно кивнула, но он все еще не был уверен, что она полностью поняла его. Тем не менее, эльф решил не продолжать и уже оставил попытку объяснить, как ощутил несмелое прикосновение пальцев на тыльной стороне руки.

— Но мы чувствуем сходно, — произнесла девушка, нежно лаская кожу. Следя за ее неторопливыми движениями, нолдо, легонько поглаживая шею, опустил руку к разрезу рубашки, похожую кроем на мужскую.

Он только-только собирался поправить ее, сказать, что будь ее чувства столь же обостренными, как у него, она бы осознала разницу, но говорить все это нет нужды. В конце концов, Халет права. Именно из-за небольшой разницы в облике она высказалась о пользе сего опыта в качестве урока о людях и женщинах. Однако и девушка извлечет выгоду из того, что эльфы и люди видят мир различно. Мысль эта с такой силой овладела им, что Карантир и не заметил, как пробежал пальцем вдоль края туники Халет.

Еще в самом начале он узнал, как сильно отличаются физические отношения Младших Детей Эру от Старших. Для эльфов все просто: редко кто любит больше одного раза, ибо, если удача улыбается им, они делят ложе с возлюбленными, и на этом все (за общепризнанным исключением в лице его деда). Люди же разделяют физическое единение и брак, покуда последний не будет свершен, и лишь затем двое возлягут вместе. Карантир нередко слышал, как мужчины (чаще всего мужчины, но, когда ему доводилось подслушать, и женщины тоже) обсуждали, с кем они делили или хотят разделить постель, в манере, которую он не мог уразуметь. О браке они тоже говорили, однако, как о чем-то ином, что строго связано с любовью или, в крайнем случае, семьей и касалось лишь одного человека. И именно поэтому ситуации, когда женщина обнажалась перед мужчиной или мужчина обнажался перед женщиной, почти всегда носили по природе интимный характер.

И, зная все это, он был удивлен, когда Халет столь беспечно стянула рубашку. Под нею связанные узлом широкие тканые ленты несколько раз стягивали грудь. Девушка нагнулась, чтобы расшнуровать и отбросить в дальний край палатки свои сапоги. Но все внимание эльфа было сосредоточено там, где он остановился.

Нолдо принялся изучать ее вновь, проведя пальцами по ключице и левому плечу к руке. Сила в руках хорошо читалась по очертаниям мышц. Кожа здесь была темнее, чем на не видевшем подолгу солнечного света торсе, и покрыта тонкими черными волосками, странными на ощупь. На пути встречались шрамы, некоторые темными красными пятнами, а другие белесые и покрытые морщинами, — отметины воина среди Людей.

Дойдя до кисти, Карантир, любуясь, поднял ее повыше: пальцы короткие, но изящные и широкая ладонь. Вдоль костяшек виднелись красноватые рубцы, полученные, видимо, во время сражений. Он сравнил ее руку со своею: его оказалась такой же широкой, однако пальцы были гораздо длиннее. Ногти Халет — тоже длинные, неровные, будто часть их отслоилась.

— Отросли, но сломались в бою, — догадался нолдо. Поскольку девушка не зарабатывала на жизнь иначе, то логично предположить, что именно рукоять меча испортила их.

Затем эльф прошелся по внутренней стороне руки, минуя одеяние, и достиг подмышки с редкими, но вытянутыми темными волосками, грубее, чем на руках.

— У Людей гораздо больше волос, чем у Эльфов, — отметил Карантир.

— Это объясняет, почему ваши воины не носят бород, — сказала она таким тоном, будто этот вопрос волновал ее давно.

Мужчина кивнул, изменив направление и теперь двигаясь вниз по телу, пока путь не преградила ткань на груди Халет. Он собирался пропустить это место, но девушка вновь отступила назад и потянула за узел, избавляясь от ткани, и отбросила ее поверх рубашки.

Обнажившиеся груди приковали его внимание. Они были не такими большими, как у некоторых женщин из племени, кормивших новорожденных, но нолдо догадался, что, стягивая их лентами, заниматься физическим трудом гораздо проще. Он накрыл одну из них ладонью и приподнял, пробуя на вес и удивляясь, как хорошо грудь ложится в руку.

— Они сильно обременяют? — поинтересовался эльф из любопытства.

— Да, — быстро ответила девушка. — Особенно если их не использовать по прямому назначению.

Карантир внимательно взглянул на нее.

— Если у тебя не будет детей, как ты собираешься сохранить династию?

— У меня есть наследник, — беспечно произнесла она. — Сын моего брата когда-нибудь может стать добрым вождем.

— Это не одно и то же, — настоял нолдо, нахмурившись.

Для него было очевидно, что потомство — дело особой важности для людей. Эльф имеет надежду дожить до конца существования Арды, но он знал многих, кто предпочитал заводить детей, предполагая, что может погибнуть в битве, или из-за усталости бытия, или просто желая испытать опыт воспитания ребенка. Но Человек продолжит свое существование, лишь создавая новую жизнь и передавая знания и владения другим поколениям прежде, чем уйдет. Особенно Человек, обладающий властью или богатством, как она; глупо отдавать их в руки того, кто не является единственно твоим потомком.

— Если я вступлю в брак, то как мне сохранить титул? Хоть мой народ и признает меня, другие не станут.

Карантиру не удалось придумать подходящего ответа. Она могла бы выйти замуж за того, кого не волнует власть, но вряд ли ее заинтересует мужчина столь малых амбиций. Другой вариант — равный союз с кем-то, у кого есть статус и люди, но тогда они не будут в силах налаживать семейную жизнь, ибо у каждого найдутся свои заботы.

Размышляя над этим, эльф приблизился большим пальцем к темному центру на груди, невесомо коснувшись вершины соска, который мгновенно затвердел. Девушка задержала дыхание, и на секунду ему показалось, что он снова причинил ей боль. Но когда Карантир потревожил незаживший прокол, она отпрянула. Однако сейчас Халет наоборот — подошла. Заинтригованный ее вздохом и реакцией тела, мужчина повторил движение. И почувствовал ее дрожь, быстрый стук сердца и, взяв ее за руку, ощутил, как по коже побежали мурашки. То было удовольствие — не боль.

Карантир хотел коснуться соска в третий раз, но в момент ясности рассудка, осознал, что отвлекся от первоначального замысла. Вместо этого он опустил ладони ниже к животу и бокам. Тут тоже виднелись шрамы, особенно рваный шел к спине, проверяя его длину пальцем, нолдо понял, что шрам оставил орочий меч.

— Битва, в который мы сражались с тобой, одна из многих.

Халет согласно кивнула.

От шрама эльф устремился рукой к талии, следуя линиям бедер, пока не достиг края штанов, где с трудом заметил часть крупного родимого пятна. Слегка дрожащими руками Халет стянула одежду и бросила ее в сторону, оставшись полностью обнаженной.

Пятно оказалось действительно большим, но не таким уж темным. Багрянистого оттенка, оно оставляло обманчивое впечатление синяка, однако более однородного по цвету. Мужчина очертил родимое пятно пальцем, которое растянулось до бедра и уходило за спину рядом с ягодицами.

— Вот это весьма отличительно, — произнес он вслух, больше для себя, чем для нее.Подобных знаков на теле Эльфы не имели, насколько ему было известно.

Карантир провел ладонью дальше по бедру — оно по сути походило на руку: сильное, со слегка очерченными мускулами и покрытое тонкими темными волосками. Встав на одно колено, нолдо рассмотрел ее ноги от бедер до стоп, немного грязных и мозолистых — наименее привлекательную черту в образе Халет.

Мужчина перевел взгляд от стоп к волосам между ног — тут их было больше всего, кроме головы. Они оказались грубее, чем Карантир ожидал. Желая узнать, как далеко они растут, он просунул пальцы между бедер и нащупал влажный и удивительно нежный участок кожи.

С губ Халет сорвался стон, который она поспешно подавила, стиснув зубы. Здесь эльф тоже чувствовал быстрое, как и прежде, биение ее сердца. Однако, как ему показалось, суть урока изменилась, но он не смог определить, когда же это произошло. Карантир знал, что хочет прикоснуться к ней еще раз, узнать, издаст ли девушка тот звук снова, а мысль о том, каково прильнуть губами к ее устам, породила новые: каково прильнуть к ее коже вообще. Мысли, какова она на вкус.

Из-за особого характера этих раздумий, эльф убрал руки и встал. Халет смотрела строго, будто в ожидании дальнейших действий, но мужчина не был уверен, что должно последовать теперь.

Урок окончен, точно. Он осмотрел ее, прикасался к ней и попытался помочь — и это все, на что Карантир способен, если хочет сохранить беспристрастность. Нолдо опять взглянул в ее темно-зеленые глаза, вновь пораженный мысль, что посетила его у костра: он хочет, чтобы она осталась в его жизни, но Халет не останется, не может остаться. Никогда более Карантир не увидит ее, и час расставания все ближе — окончательность всего, что так ненавистна ему. Раньше он не привязывался ни к кому так сильно, а теперь эта девушка ускользает от него.

Но есть один выход, при котором она всегда будет частью его, даже сквозь расстояния и время.

Он вспомнил единственную мысль: _равный союз с кем-то, у кого есть статус и люди… но тогда они не будут в силах налаживать семейную жизнь_.

Ей ведомы обычаи эльфов. Халет присутствовала на каждой беседе, где Карантир затрагивал их. И не в ее правилах поступать не сообразно тем знаниям, на изучение и обсуждение которых Халет потратила так много времени. И все же ей дана сила, чтобы устроить собственную жизнь. Если бы только мужчина мог действовать как пожелает — и девушка вольна думать о нем что угодно согласно обычаям Людей — то она бы поняла, что все это значит для него, без слов. Даже если для нее это значило совсем иное, он не обидится. Халет может найти другого и полюбить; тогда Карантир останется лишь коротким приятным воспоминанием, а он все еще может хранить ее в сердце как ему вздумается и, возможно, отыскать новую любовь, когда она умрет. Жизнь ее коротка, и, может быть, эльф пойдет по стопам деда. Однако глубоко в душе мужчина знал, что этого не случится. Единственный раз — вот все, что ему отмеряно.

Нолдо аккуратно взял ее за руку и наклонился над девушкой, пока их губы не встретились. Легкий вздох сорвался с уст, когда мужчина наконец сделал шаг, чувствуя наполнявшее его облегчение и замышляя, как долго он желал поцелуя, но не замечал, что все это означало. Девушка стояла неподвижно — нежно целуя и наслаждаясь ощущениями, Карантир дал ей время принять решение. И заметил, как невольно дернулись брови Халет, когда она запустила пальцы в его волосы, крепко прижимая эльфа к себе. И тогда он осознал, что они поняли друг друга.

***

 

Карантир намеренно покинул ее палатку рано утром, сожалея однако, что не может остаться и посмотреть, как девушка спит. Ему достаточно и памяти об этой ночи, но для нее эльф желал чего-то более определенного.

Его воины и ее народ в последний раз поприветствовали друг друга, люди получили свои дары и выражали глубокую признательность за клинки. Халет приняла кубок со всем достоинством, какое от нее ожидалось, и собиралась уже официально попрощаться, когда Карантир остановил ее: у него был еще один подарок для вождя племени халадин — украшенный драгоценными камнями обруч из резного золота. Эльфов смутил новый знак внимания, о котором они не знали, а людей поразило его великолепие.  
Халет молча смотрела на обруч, и нолдо решил, уж не оскорбил ли мастерство ее народа. Но затем сняла свою повязку и подставила ему голову, чтобы мужчина мог увенчать ее обручем. И тогда его пальцы коснулись волос девушки в последний раз.

— Я буду носить его по особым поводам, таким, как сейчас, — объявила она. — И он станет знаком дружбы между халадин и эльфами на многие поколения вождей.

Прежде чем увести свое племя в неизведанные края, Халет обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Карантиру показалась, будто на ее губах промелькнула тонкая улыбка.

***

 

Годами он чувствовал ее присутствие. Часто она думала о нем, мысленно называя своим «отлученным эльфийским супругом», и хотя бы в отношении обычаев эдайн оставаясь верной слову никогда не вступать в брак. И когда его охватывал неутихающий гнев или сокрушающая тяжесть отцовской клятвы становилась непереносимой, Карантир черпал силу в воспоминаниях и находил успокоение в них как напоминании о красоте сумеречных лесов и звезд в ночных небесах.

Однажды, много десятилетий спустя, эльф понял, что она умерла. Он не оплакивал ее явно — Халет бы бранила его за траур — но не смог найти силы отрицать, что ее уход не внес изменений в мелодию Арды, которую он ощущал столь остро. Будто музыку мира переписали. Со временем нолдо привык к изменениям, все чаще устремляясь мыслью к воспоминаниям, но Средиземье навеки осталось немного иным без его отлученной супруги из эдайн.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы ярый приверженец канона (что бы это ни значило, поскольку канон такой гибкий и противоречивый): я знаю, что у Карантира была неизвестная жена, упомянутая в «Истории Средиземья». Услышьте же меня. Итак, Халет унесла с собой в могилу события той ночи, потому что такой она человек, однако Карантир после смерти Халет решает, что более не имеет смысла хранить секрет, и однажды упоминает свою жену в настоящем времени, не давая никакой иной информации о ней, чтобы ее можно было опознать. И историки записывают в летописи, что Карантир женат, но никто не знает, что еще добавить о его жене. Никто никогда не встречал ее, а сам Карантир говорит о ней так, будто она далеко, так что все решают, что, возможно, она живет в Валиноре или что-то в этом роде. Но каждый раз, когда его пытаются разговорить на эту тему, Карантир игнорит. И никто даже не подозревает, что его жена из эдайн, ибо это было до Берена и Лютиэн.
> 
> И бонусный диалог (не знаю, включать его или нет):  
> Карантир: Для тебя и для меня это разные вещи. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь выходить замуж.  
> Халет: Я думала, что у меня не будет возможности.  
> Карантир: Но если однажды ты захочешь взять возлюбленного из эдайн, я не стану тебя осуждать.  
> Халет: Ты будешь в ярости от ревности. Тебе стоит знать, что я не невинна, но это следствие лишь любопытства. И я не желала познать еще кого-либо… до этих пор.


End file.
